Recreating dreams
by splitCataclysms
Summary: In a village in the forest, separated from the rest of the world, everything is out of the child's hands, from their jobs to marriage. Will it break them, or will they find a way to be happy in this hell? AU.
1. Chapter 1

What is it to be free? Is it a dream? Or is it a state of being? What defines freedom? To do what you wish? To have the privilege to make your own decisions? So many boundaries lie before the path of freedom. Chains try to bind us to control and order. Every way you turn is a wall, a road block, a mountain. Despair controls the lives of most people. Everywhere you go is dark and cold as a prison. Dreams don't exist. Most of us wait for a savior. Someone who will show us how to be free. Being free means to dream. They say freedom is a beautiful word, a beautiful thing. When you dream without fear and live without oppression, all you need now is for your life to embrace it. Does anyone know how to though? When do dreams become reality? Moments of freedom are like falling snow. They last for barely a moment before disappearing. They fade like the dying sun, fleeting as the last rays of sunlight leave the sky and plunge the world into darkness. Fragile as butterflies, they are beautiful and pure. They disappear. There's nothing anyone can do about it.

These walls are real though. Not some thought or figment of the imagination built to give substance to the trapped feeling one gets. They're made of wood, roughly cut and topped with spikes. They stand at 40 feet tall, too high for a normal person to climb; too high to get to from a roof. The wood is covered in splinters. No one even wants to touch it, lest they get hurt. Two gates were set in the northern most wall. They rarely opened. No one was ever allowed to leave the village. There wasn't a rule saying they couldn't. It was more a fear of what was outside.

Set in the middle of the village sat a small schoolhouse where the children gathered every day. Carvings of the lusus naturae decorated the outside walls. Depictions of the great beasts could be found everywhere now that they were no longer custodians of the ruling races young. The yard was empty, on account of the rain pouring down, save for one.

Draped in black and wrapped in shadows, not a defining color stood out among the gloom. One lone gleam of gold could be seen when the light hit just right. Shoulders lay hunched against the wind, back against the building and arms crossed against his chest. Sollux. His face was turned up to the rain. None would know it, but among the rain that slipped down his cheeks were tears. His breath was even. There was no hiccuping or labored breathing. Yet he cried.

It was his 8th sweep.

Birthdays are supposed to be happy occasions. They're moments when family gathers and celebrates the continued life of another. In most other places he would still be in bed, allowed to stay home from school. It was still like that for many people here. A trolls eighth sweep was their coming of age. It was the time that most would marry and settle down. It was a horrible time to be alive.

For the third time that morning his eyes were drawn down to his wrists and the veins prominent there. He cursed his blood color. He was a freak. Before his family came here, he was normal. His blood color was common where he came from. Here...here he was alone. He didn't even share the blood colors of his parents. Fleeting wishes of being a blue blood like his mother or even red blooded like his father were lost on the wind as so many before. It had nothing to do with being ashamed of the color. It was golden. It had everything to do with the lack of power, with the fact that he had to obey.

"Wwhy the fuck are you standing around, mustard blood?" A sharp pain bit into his ear as clawed fingers grabbed it and tugged. The startled troll stumbled, not having had a way to brace himself. There was still no way to brace himself or even right himself as he was jerked forward again. In this way he was led into the classroom and dropped in his seat. A hot flush rushed to his cheeks. This was the third time that week. He looked up into the eyes of his abuser.

Dualscar. A detestable person on the best of days and the devil himself on others. His blood was purple and fins swayed from his neck. Seadweller. No one knew why his family was inland. There was supposedly an ocean just past the gates, but no one believed it. He was, unfortunately, Sollux's teacher. He suspected it was from his sadistic tendencies that he taught the kids. They couldn't do anything about it since he was an adult. A stupid law that prevented children from lashing out.

"Mutt's can't afford to fuck up their education, noww can they, piss blood?" Oh. An age old insult. It had the desired effect. Sollux's fists clenched under the desk, claws tearing into the fabric of his jeans. Mutt, piss blood, mutant, freak. They rang in his ears. He'd been hearing them all his life. How his eyes were two different colors, that his eyes even had colors when no ones eyes changed until well past their eighth sweep. How he had two sets of horns or the elongated teeth that gave him a lisp. The insults and abuse never stopped. He didn't know why it would today.

"Noww that the entire class is here." What was he saying...He knew that the royal blood was talking, but nothing beyond that. His head was lost in the clouds. Not like it mattered. What did they even learn in school? The caste system, the laws and...was there anything else? Did it even matter?

"Sludge blood!" A solid cuff to the head and he was brought from his thoughts. He reached up to cradle his cheek, dull eyes looking up at the teacher. "Your eight swweep does not givve you special privvileges. Pay attention."

"You know...There'th a funny thing about that." His words were slow, thought out and deliberate as he stood up. "Becauthe it'th my eighth thweep, I don't have to thit in here and lithten to your drivel. I'm officially an adult now. Thtaying here ith my choice, and while thome other'th might thtay here after that mark, I'm not. I'm not going to wathte what little amount of "freedom" I have being abuthed by a purple blood with a power complex. I'm going to be married thoon...or dead...why would I wathte the time between now and then with you?"

"Married? Please. Wwhat sane troll wwould wwant you for a marriage? You're a mutated freak. Beyond worthless. No better then the dirt beneath my feet." There was a sneer plastered to his face, malicious and sadistically gleeful. He stood in front of the smaller trool, blocking him from moving any further. "Why don't you go back to wherever you came from, little boy? I'm sure they'd take your pretty little face and put it to good use in a prostitute den. It's the only thing you could ever be good for."

"You think I'm pretty? Why Dualthcar...I never knew you felt that way." He'd stood up on his tip-toes as he said it, eyelids lowered seductively. He was effectively in the other trolls bubble. Dualscar backed away and it was enough for Sollux to slip past towards the door, hands raised in a defeated gesture. "You're probably right, but I'd take a prothtitute den any day over living in a place where I have no control over my own life." He turned to walk out the door, tossing a wave over his shoulder. "You coming, kk?"

He didn't even have to turn around to know that his friend was following. That was the thing about Karkat. He acted like the biggest shithead on the planet. He cussed everyone out, he got angry at everything and nothing and he acted like he hated the world. When it came down to it though, he was actually really...kind. He was helpful when something was going wrong and you couldn't figure it out. He was always there when things were bad and he tried to cheer his friends up as best he could. It was one of the reasons he was Sollux's best friend. Within no time, Sollux was back to his normal, if not exactly happy, mood. Karkat had a stick in his hand and he was waving it around like a cane, walking as pompously as he could while doing an impression of their teacher. It was a crappy impression. It had Sollux smiling, or smirking in his case.


	2. Chapter 2

_Someday, I want to be the one you'r dependent on, instead of the other way around_, Sollux thought.

"So what's it like being 8 sweeps now, shithead?" They'd walked into the woods and were leaning against an oak tree on opposite sides.

"I don't know. What'th it like being half the thize of a normal troll?"

"Watch it, lithp boy." Karkat growled lowly in his throat, slowly edging around the tree as quietly as he could.

"Don't make fun of my lithp, thortthtack." The words had barely left his lips before a startled cry was torn to his throat. He hit the ground hard, knee's bunching up and kicking out the second he landed. Karkat went flying back to hit against a tree trunk and fall to his knees. Sollux had barely managed to get into a sitting position before he was being thrown back against the ground again. The two of them rolled over the ground, clawing and biting while trying to gain a hold over the other. Eventually, Karkat gained the upper hand, pinning Sollux to the ground with his head hanging over the edge of a pond.

Solllux thrashed in his grip, not willing to admit a loss. Karkat looked down at him boredly. "You might have the height advantage, Captor, but a sack of bones isn't going to beat me. Admit defeat or I'm throwing you in the lake."

"Fine. Now get off of me! You're heavy. I can't breeeeeath." Sollux pulled on his wrists, impatient to get up. When it was apparent that Karkat wasn't going anywhere he looked up, puzzled. "Kk?"

"...Will you...promise me something." Sollux was...shocked. His friend looked so...vulnerable. So weak. It looked like he was going to cry. "Talk to your parents...and...ask them if you can marry me...I...I can't stand the thought of you getting married to someone else. I can't lose you just because of an age difference..." His voice was cracking with emotion. Did he even know what he was asking? That wasn't something the children got to decide. Not lowbloods at least. That was left up to their parents. They both knew that. It was a stupid request. He couldn't say no though.

Not a word left his mouth. His eyes were turned away, lids fallen in a way that conveyed some form of upset. Tears were welling up in Karkat's eyes, so afraid of being rejected. Especially by his best friend. When Sollux tried to pull his arm from his grip again, Karkat's hand fell away like water. He was shaking. Sollux's hand found Karkat's cheek, resting lightly on it even though the boy flinched. His thumb brushed beneath his eye.

"Why are you crying, when I haven't even thaid anything yet?" The question was quiet. There wasn't time for an answer. The kiss was a little painful. He'd moved too fast for it to be anything but. It was worth it. Karkat's eyes were wide, startled. "You know...when a thomeone kitheth you, it'th only polite to kith back."

* * *

><p>The sun had fallen, the last rays of light cutting through the leaves of the tree's. A sunset is like seeing the edge of the earth burning with the last light of the day. The evening sky is pulling the fire under and as the fight continues the sun submits to tranquility. The colors a deep purple and red that seem to represent the struggle of the light refusing to fade from the sky.<p>

"You should probably get back before your parents start flipping out." They were tangled together beneath a tree, Sollux's head resting on Karkat's shoulder.

"I don't want to...carry me?"

"Not going to happen, lisp boy. Up." Sollux whined as he was pushed away, flopping into the dirt. He dragged himself up with a groan, actually crawling up Karkat's leg to get back up on his feet.

"Tho you brutally moletht me for an entire day and then you make me walk home? You are a cruel friend."

"I didn't molest you! You clung to me like a...a...I don't even know! But your legs aren't broken shithead!"

"Get thome original inthult'th. Your'th are going thtale."

No words were exchanged between them as they walked back into town. There was one question on his mind. What were they? Could they even be considered friends anymore? What happens when your friend is asking you to marry them? What are they then? A lover? Or were they just still a friend?

He didn't know how to describe it. The feelings he'd had for him for the longest time were still there. He was his friend, the one person that knew how to make him happy. Yet, a small emblem of warmth had nestled itself in his chest. Every time he thought of it on that short walk, he would feel all fuzzy, his heart felt like it was doing flips and the corners of his lips would twitch up. He felt as if he was walking on air. Nothing could bring him down from this feeling of weightless happiness. When they reached his house they sat on the porch, looking up at the sky like they usually did. It was so normal and yet, so not. This time, as they watched the sun set, they're hands were wrapped around each others, fingers twined and resting on the wood of their perch. There were no jests or conversation, just quiet companionship.

After the sun was completely down, they parted, Sollux looking much less happy now that Karkat had to leave and Karkat looking shy and giddy and lord knows what else. "I guess I'll see your ass at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sollux shifted nervously for a moment. After such an amazing day, it felt like a lame way to end the night just by saying yeah. Just as Karkat was about to hop off the porch and leave, he reached out and grabbed his wrist. Karkat looked over his shoulder only to find his lips pressed against a set of inexperienced, clumsy ones. Sollux pulled away after a moment, letting go of his arm. "Thave a theat for me thith time, okay?"

Karkat smirked after a second before hopping off the porch. "Won't forget."

* * *

><p>"Mom. Dad. I need to...talk...to you...Why the fuck ith he here?" It was deathly silent after he shut his mouth. Why wouldn't it be? His mothers mouth was agape in shock that he would use such language when they had guests over and a vein was throbbing on his fathers forehead. The ever detestable Dualscar was leaning against the wall, a scowl set on his face at the comment. Alatus, Dualscar's son, stood behind a chair, hand's on the back of it which were slowly turning white from how hard he was gripping the wood. Eridan was lounging in the chair that his father was holding, a lazy smirk on his face. He seemed completely unfazed by the intended insult, arms crossed smugly over his chest and body relaxed.<p>

Sollux had never liked Eridan. Ever since the day they'd met. He was pompous, arrogant and all in all a jackass. He'd made fun of Sollux his entire life. He'd layed off a bit once it was apparent that Sollux had no problem with kicking his ass, but it still persisted.

"Isn't it obvvious, Sol?" Just the sound of the boys voice grated on his nerves and he found himself scowling, teeth grating against each other and fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Just when he thought nothing could ruin his day.

"Not really. If it'th to with me a happy wriggling day then fuck off. Why don't you go fuck Feferi or thomething." If his house wasn't so small he would have barged off. There was only one large room on the bottom floor. It could hardly be called large when there were so many people in it and it looked more like a small living room. He would have gone upstairs if that wasn't where his mother was frozen in shock. "Unleth your here tho I can kick your ath. That would jutht be the greatetht wriggling day prethent ever, don't you think?" He took a step to the side and gesture to the open door in a sweeping bow. "You may ekthit here or if you prefer you can jump out the window behind you. I don't care either way." He looked up at them with a shit eating grin, slowly coming up from his bow.

Eridan rolled his eyes, looking at his nails in a gesture meant to show disinterest. "You're such a drama queen, Sol. Wwhy wwould I evver bring you a present? There is seriously only one reason I wwould evver come to your...home."

Sollux's face fell. He didn't mean..."No."

"No? Really, Sol? I thought you kneww howw our society wworked. Let me givve you a bit of a refresher." His smirk had grown more triumphant, if that was even possible. He slowly got to his feet, walking slowly over to the boy. He reached out and gripped his chin lightly, tilting his chin up so he could look into his eyes. "I ask your parents for your hand. If they say yes, wwhich they did, you become mine. You havve no say and once a positivve answer has been givven, they can't take it back. You don't havve a choice. So I'll say it once, just so it settles in. Marry me, Sol."


	3. Chapter 3

It was impossible for him to stop it. Before it even registered in his mind, he had reached out and slapped the purple blooded troll. While he was disoriented, he slammed his hands against his chest, sending him stumbling back enough that Sollux could dart away from him. He'd placed himself farther from escape, but at least it was as far away from everyone as he could place himself at the moment. He was scared. Trapped. He could feel himself beginning to panic, lost in the throes of terror.

His eyes gazed pleadingly at his mother. He knew it was futile. He didn't know what it was like. He'd been allowed to choose who he married, just because he was so high on the caste. But he didn't get to decide. His dad did. He knew he wouldn't be able to sway his fathers opinion, but at least he could sympathize with him. He gave him a small, almost imperceptible shake of his head. A quick glance to his dad showed that he was furious, and even if he did stop there, he was still going to get beat or flogged for hitting someone of higher rank.

He visibly shrank back against the wall. His arms clasped around himself, trying to keep himself from shaking as dread and hopelessness slowly snaked through every fiber of his being. _Air. Breath. Breath._ His chest was clenching painfully in fear and absolute terror. He was hyperventilating as he slumped against the wall, tremors wracking his body as he slowly slid to the floor. His hands were pressed against the side of his head, claws digging into the skin and eyes wide as he tried to control his emotions. He'd never felt so out of control before. Usually he could keep everything buried beneath a scowl, never showing his real emotions unless they were really strong. The only other person who'd been able to get this strong of a reaction from him was Karkat, and that was happiness, not fear.

"I don't...love you..." he forced out, swallowing past the lump that was forming in his throat. His breath started coming in heaving hiccups as his body craved for air it didn't have. It wanted him to cry, release the tension in his body so that it could get back to a normal state. "I want...kk..."

"You can't have the rust blood, man up." Dualscar's voice was cruel in his ears and the tears finally started slipping down his cheeks as he let go of a choked sob.

* * *

><p><em>This must be what hell is like<em>, Sollux thought as he stared out the window. The day was nice and warm, a gentle breeze wafting through the open window. The door to his small room was locked, trapping him inside. Not like it mattered much. He could blast the thing through the other wall if he could muster up the strength to do it.

After he'd broken down the night before, Eridan had wrapped his arms around him and held him. He'd practically started screaming then, clawing at the Aquarius. He'd caused such a ruckus that many of the neighbors were shouting over and asking if everything was all right. Of course it wasn't. His entire life had just been turned upside down. But once they knew who was screaming, no one cared. His dad had dragged him from Eridan's hold, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him up the stairs, kicking and screaming the entire time. He'd been thrown on his bed and locked in where he'd curled up and wailed like a dieing animal in agony. That's where he'd been stuck ever since.

No one could keep him in and everyone knew it. The gate keepers had been put on watch for him, anticipating an escape from the village. Everyone was on alert to keep an eye on him if he left the house. To make sure he didn't do anything stupid, his parents would say. He wondered if drowning himself in the lake counted as something stupid. Or maybe pailing with Karkat. That would definitely count. That would actually probably get him shot. Infidelities were a heinous crime in their society. He didn't care. His life was over anyways.

Around the time school would get out, he climbed out the window, sidling down the trunk of the tree in his yard and dropping to the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the school. Just as he reached the school, many of the students walked out. Nearly everyone looked away once they saw him. News traveled fast in their small town and everyone would know he was engaged by now. And very unhappy about it. The only person that would give him a glance was Aradia, who took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly as she walked past. Karkat never walked out. He peeked his head into the classroom to see Karkat still sitting at his desk.

"You coming, kk?" Sollux asked, trying to muster up some small bit of happiness as he said it. Karkat looked back at him and scowled. That was definitely not expected. Karkat stood up and walked past him, brushing against him brusquely. Sollux stumbled, turning to follow after him. "What'th your problem?"

"Go fuck your matesprit, dickwad." He growled, walking faster towards his house. Sollux's face fell and he reached out and grabbed his arm tight enough to bruise his wrist. He yanked him back, turning and starting to drag him towards the lake. "Let go of me assfuck!"

"Make me." It was meant to come out as a snarl, but all he could muster was weary, dull, pain. Karkat dragged his feet against the ground, clawing at Sollux's hand as he was dragged. They barely made it into he tree's before Karkat tackled him, wrapping his hands around his throat.

A smirk made it's way across Sollux's features. Now this was something he could deal with. He bunched his feet under Karkat's stomach, kicking up and launching him back against a tree. It was barely a moment before Karkat was back to attacking him, launching himself at the yellow blood and sending them careening down the hill side towards the lake. They kept fighting the entire way, kicking and biting, clawing and scratching. Eventually Karkat was able to pin the slighter troll against the ground, head overhanging the lake shore and hair dipping into the water. Sollux panted heavily as he looked up at his pained face.

"We've been here before."

"You promised." It was the sound of wind chimes cracking and violin strings snapping in the middle of a note. The sharp squeak of pain that punctuated a persons voice when they were on the verge of tears.

"...I know." Sollux pushed himself up onto his elbows, feeling blood run down the side of his cheek from a claw mark just above his ear. He gently pushed Karkat back so he was sitting, wrapping his arms around him afterwards. "I tried, kk...they'd already told him yes..."

Karkat tentatively wrapped his arm's around him, leaning his chin on his shoulder. "...We still have now."

"We can't do anything with it." Sollux remarked bitterly, nuzzling against his chest and feeling the beginnings of tears behind his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" His lips were pressed just below his ear, caressing the skin lightly as he spoke. They pressed more attentively against his skin, the warmth making his skin flush slightly.

"...we can't. You'll be killed..."

"Maybe that's for the best." His lips ghosted silently along the side of his neck, heating the skin and allowing a flush to crawl over the whole of his neck. Sollux's eyes slid lazily shut. This was what he wanted. He couldn't have anything else so why stop what he could? A sharp bite to the side of his neck brought him back, making him gasp quietly as the irritated and slightly bleeding skin was attended to.

"S-stop."_ Keep going. Please don't stop._ "They'll kill you." _I want you. Only you._ "You can't die on me, kk." _Don't leave me alone. I don't want to live in hell alone._

Karkat pulled away with a sigh, running his tongue over the gently bleeding mark. "I can't imagine what it'll be like. Being touched by that fucker..."

A shudder ran down Sollux's spine and he pushed him away lightly. "If I have my way, he'll never touch me. And if he doeth then you can erathe it with your kitheth...if you thtill..."

Karkat's lips twitched up into the slightest of smiles and he leaned down to kiss him lightly, a soft gentle kiss that said everything that he couldn't.

"Always, Captor. Always."


	4. Chapter 4

A bright white cascaded down around his shoulder's, draping him in the finest silk. A soft and soothing embrace. A thousand burning needles digging into his heart and destroying him from the inside out. Black lace adorned the front of his chest and all down the middle front of the knee length tunic. It was laced painfully tight around his middle to give the illusion of curves that would never exist. A rosary, draping from chains intertwined with a lace choker, wrapped around his neck. A stone of amethyst sat in the middle of it, its deep purple standing out along with the black against his alabaster skin. His hair had been smoothed out , allowing the long locks of hair to fall down the back of his neck and curl around his face. A veil of shimmering lace trailed down his back and onto the floor, partially covering his face. Golden eyeliner had been traced around his eyes to accent the color as well as bring out the light flush of his blood color.

"You look...so beautiful, Sollux."

"It'th humiliating..." he muttered, trying to not pick at the overly long sleeves of the tunic. "I'm not a woman for gog thake and I don't want be drethed up like one. I don't care what Eridan want'th. He can go fuck hith couch for all I care. Won't bother me one fucking bit. Let'th jutht all go home and pretend thith never happened. It'th all one big joke. And Eridan can go hook up with Feferi like we all know he want'th and I can have a thimple ceremony with Karkat that end'th in me tackling him becauthe I'm tho fucking happy that I actually get to marry a troll I care about. You can all thit around while me and Karkat romp around and ruin our wedding clotheth and...and..."

"You're going to ruin your make-up." His mother chastised gently, handing him a tissue.

"I hate thith tho much!" he yelled, pressing the tissue to his eyes so that if he did start crying it would get the tears before it could touch the make- up that was oh so important. "I don't want to marry that thnob! I hate the cathte thythtem. I hate being a fucking mutant. Karkat hate'th it too. We're tho different and it hurt'th tho much. Why did you and dad thay yeth? Why doeth he even want to get married to me in the firtht place?"

* * *

><p>It was the day he had been waiting for. He had been waiting for it since the day he first gazed into his eyes and saw such a turmoil of mysterious emotions. How could he wish that it were all a dream? Maybe because if it were a dream, it could be perfect. There wouldn't be any mistakes, the atmosphere would be flawless, he wouldn't be so nervous and the love of his life wouldn't absolutely hate him with every fiber of his being. But he was standing at the end of the aisle, just moments away from what he thought was his unavoidable doom, a terrible demise where something would go wrong and ruin his, and Sollux's, memories. But then, the wedding bells chimed.<p>

He took a deep breath, forcing back the tears of pure sorrow and anguish that he felt. The doors opened to the wedding hall and an overly joyful tune filled the air, announcing the brides arrival. He stepped out into the aisle, heart beating erratically and near bursting out of his chest. Everyone was there, turned in their seats and looking at him. Many were shocked at the change that had been wrought in him. An angel of the earth. He stood up straight, eye focused on the wall just above the fathers head. There was no going back. No escape from this point on.

Click. One step. Click. 10 heartbeats. Click. A blink of an eye as tears started to well up. Click. Hesitation. Silence. Stuck in the middle of the aisle, halfway between the altar and the door. Eye's stuck on a face gazing at him in awe as well as sorrow. A gentle nudge from a girl in the seating. Looking to the side and seeing Aradia give him a sad smile. Click. Another step. Another nudge to keep him going. Tears slowly crawling down his cheeks as he stopped just before the steps to the altar. The last moment to escape and risk getting shot and killed. No. Too many people would be sad, he was realizing. Three steps. Standing just below the gently smiling face of his groom. A deep breath. Climbing up the last step to stand beside him. Turning and allowing him to lift the veil and reveal tear stained cheeks.

Sorrowful eyes looking into joyful ones. Silent tears slipping down his cheeks as the vows were said, his barely slipping past emotion stained lips. A knife being placed between their two hands. Eye's clenching shut as pain jolted up his arm and blood slipped from his hand to mix with purple as it dripped into a dish on the floor. A ribbon on the end of the knife being tied around their wrist's, binding them together. A hopeless sob tearing from his lips as they were pressed against his husband's.

He jerked away violently and fell to his knee's, covering his mouth with his free hand as he looked up at the one person he hated most in the world that was now meant to be his husband for the rest of his life. Hearing the silence that permeated the air between each and every of his sobs only made him fall further into the pit's of despair he found himself in.

* * *

><p>He was beautiful as he walked down the aisle, every step a beautiful chime to Eridan's ears. Swallowing thickly as he saw his steps become more hesitant. His throat closing off altogether as Sollux stopped and stared at Karkat. For a brief moment he was afraid that he'd run, risk being killed just so he wouldn't have to marry him. When he saw Aradia nudge him forward, his heart skipped a beat. When he kept moving, receiving gentle gestures of encouragement and affection from the crowd, his smile grew softer. Seeing him stop at the bottom of the steps and not having anything to encourage him forward. Smile faltering and showing the fear behind his eyes. Watching him hesitantly walk up those steps and stand just below him. Trying to smile for him and encourage him up the last step, even though he could see him crying and desperately wanting to back out just so he wouldn't have to see such sorrow on his face and know that he caused it. Feeling such immense joy at him getting up on that step and lifting his veil to reveal pained eyes.<p>

Wanting to wipe his tears away. Watching him with concern behind such a joyful mask as words he'd repeated thousands of times fell from his lips. Feeling the sharp blade of obsidian digging into his palm, Sollux's fingers laced between his. Squeezing their hands just enough for blood to be drawn as the purple and gold ribbons were wrapped around their wrists. Hearing the words of his Grandfather through a veil of water. Leaning forward and pressing his lips against ones parted in a heart wrenching sob and feeling hot tears slip against his cheeks.

His gaze faltered and he looked away as the boy jolted away from him and fell to the floor, crying out with such an agonized wail that guilt pierced his heart a thousand fold. There was nothing he could say as Sollux continued to sob. Nothing would make it better. He slowly untied their hands as everyone started milling about, talking loud enough to mask Sollux's sobs and give them some semblance of privacy. The knife clattered to the floor, only to be kicked aside so that Eridan could kneel down and take his still bleeding hand.

At first Sollux tried to pull it away, crying louder until he saw what Eridan was doing. He let his arm fall slack as Eridan wrapped his bleeding hand, looking down at the floor in shame. Eridan reached up to brush his tears away once his hand was tightly bandaged, brushing his thumbs just below his eyes and over his cheek bones.

"Shhh. Evverything's goin to be fine, Sol." He said quietly, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He tried to ignore the boys flinch, but it was kind of hard to ignore the pain from the fearful gesture.

"...c-can I...go change..." Sollux sniffed, reaching up to swipe at his eyes.

Eridan mustered a small smile for him, running his hand over his cheek. "It's your wwedding day. You can do wwhatevver you wwant, Sol."

Sollux looked at him, eyes showing a mix of disbelief, fear and pain in his eyes. "You w-won't get mad?"

Eridan sighed, shifting back a bit to give him space. "Of course not. I am telling you it's fine, after all."

Sollux looked at him, eyes still watery as he attempted to give him a wavering smile. "Thank you...Eridan."

* * *

><p>AN

outfiiit: -will post later-


	5. Chapter 5

"You are thtrong and you will get through thith. You've been through worthe." His voice sounded feeble even to his own ears. He was wiping off make up while looking in the cracked mirror in his room. He'd already changed and he was planning on sitting up there for the rest of the night. He didn't want to go back down to a party. There was too much happy.

"Hey Captor...or do I have to call you Ampora now?" Karkat tossed an acorn at his head, making the other boy turn to scowl at him.

"It hath, and alwayth will be, Captor. That ithn't going to change jutht becauthe I'm married to a pompouth ath."

"Yeah well that pompous ass is going to be pounding on your door in...3...2...o-"

"Sollux!"

"Told ya." Sollux huffed, going to the window and digging his elbows into Karkats legs so he could lean out and look down, as well as get revenge for the acorn.

"Yeth?"

"Abandoning your owwn wwedding party is rather rude, don't you think?"

"You thaid I could change."

"Wwith him there?!"

Sollux rolled his eyes at the outraged tone. This could be fun. "Of courthe. You could join the party too~" he wiggled his eyebrow, smirking wryly at the flush that went over Eridan's face.

"Come dowwn here NOWW."

"Thir yeth thir." He mock saluted him, grumbling. "Take a joke captain thtupid." He climbed up over Karkat, grabbing a tree branch and jumping down. "Take a joke, Ampora. I'm not going to rithk hith neck by thtripping in front of him. Hey!" His heels dug into the ground, hands jumping up to grab at his wrist, a low whine in his throat. "What is with you people and trying to tear my ear off?!"

* * *

><p>Eridan left him outside, having told him to shape up before going back in there. He looked shabby coming back to the party in grunged up jeans and a faded t-shirt. Just the way he liked it. He pushed his usual glasses up on his face, almost managing a smirk as he saw the looks on everyone's faces at the change in dress. Especially since he was technically rich now. He almost laughed. Almost.<p>

"Sol! Come ovver here." And his bad mood was back. He slowly walked over to him, standing about a foot away from him. The change in his body language was extremely obvious. Where before he had been loose and care free, now he was nervous and skittish. "You havve to at least say hello to your new family."

Sollux looked up at Dualscar and Alatus, immediately scowling up at them and flipping them the bird. "A hearty fuck off to you and to you ath well, you old croneth."

It probably was not one of his smarter moments. Considering he knew how the two purple bloods were, it wasn't at all surprising to him what happened next. He didn't however expect the force of the slap he received to be enough to send him stumbling back and fall on his ass. His cheek burned and he cupped it gingerly as he glared up at the two and slowly got to his feet

"Hold your tongue, wwoman, or shall I remove it?"

"I'm not a woman! Don't fucking call me one." Another slap.

"You became a wwoman the moment you said I do. Learn some resp-"

"How about you back the fuck off. It's his wedding day which puts him so much fucking higher then any of you douchebags." Sollux wasn't sure when Karkat had come over, but he was just a sliver grateful for the chance to get away. He backed up just a bit, grabbing onto Karkat's sleeve and tugging on it so that he wouldn't say anything else.

"Pretty words for a mutant. Don't think wwe don't knoww about the feelings you harvvest for the newwest Ampora. It wwas a pain to hide the bruising you inflicted with those horrendous teeth of yours."

"Better mine then your fucked up sons. At least Sollux actually gives a fuck about me. Can't really say the same for your whore child." Karkat spat, grabbing Sollux's hand and pulling him away. They'd managed to gain the attention of everyone and it was hard to hide it as they left the banquet hall to an adjoining hallway. Karkat reached up and gently ran his fingers over Sollux's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Sollux nodded, reaching up to hold his hand, eyes slowly sliding shut. "I'm fine..."

"I don't like you being with them...How are you going to survive in that fucked up place?"

Sollux shook his head, sighing as he opened his eyes. "I don't know...Karkat...I'm thcared. They thcared me before I wath forced to marry thith ath. I don't know how I'm going to be able to live with them..."

Karkat pressed their foreheads together lightly, looking into his eyes. "I'm always here to protect your ass, you hear me? You can always come to me and-"

"I don't exactly appreciate your hands on my wwife, Vvantas." Karkat looked behind him to scowl at Eridan.

"I don't hear him complaining, so fuck off."

"I'm complaining and he doesn't wwear the pants in this damn relationship. So back the fuck awway Vvantas before I have your ass killed." Karkat glared at him for a moment more before pulling away from Sollux. Sollux groaned and went to sit on the window seat.

"Tell me when you guyth are done with your pithing contetht. I'll be over here thlowly rotting." He grumbled, looking outside.

"You know, Ampora. I'm really fucking sick of you and your bullshit. Last I checked, Sollux wasn't property, nor was he a damned woman. You want a bitch to keep as a pet then go find one. There's plenty." Karkat growled, fingers twitching at his sides.

"I don't care wwhat a mutant lowblood has to say. Wwe're married now and nothing is going to change that, no matter howw hard you try, Vvantas. He'll alwways be mine." Eridan's gaze was fixed on Karkat, narrowed in rage. A shouting match soon ensued between them and it seemed like the rest of the world melted away. They barely even remember that Sollux was there. The yellow blood rolled his eyes, quietly slipping out of the room and from there outside. It had been a waste of time coming back


	6. Chapter 6

A midnight meet found them twined together by the water, moonlight reflecting off the surface. Their fingers were intertwined, an arm resting around Sollux's waist. His head lay on Karkat's shoulder, neck exposed to his lips.

"How are things at...?"

"Hell...Do you really think they'll thoot if I try to leave the village?"

"Yeah. Even if they didn't, why would you leave? I can't follow."

"You can after your wriggling day."

"Can we not talk about this? I just want to sit here, with you, not thinking about stupid shit."

* * *

><p>"You really need to learn wwhen to speak and wwhen to shut up, Sol." Eridan murmured, tying the bandage off and rolling his shirt sleeve back down.<p>

"I'll learn to thtay quiet when your dad treat'th me like a man inthtead of a fucking woman." Sollux growled, rotating his shoulder ever so slightly. It had been a month since they'd gotten married. A month since he'd moved in. And another injury to add to a plethora of them. In that time, he'd learned what area's to avoid at what time of the day, how long he could be out and about without Eridan sending someone to find him, when and where Eridan would be at any time of the day and the best way to piss his seniors off. A very productive month in his opinion.

"You are a wwoman, Sol. You married a higher blood color of the same gender, meaning you automatically become the wwoman. Wwe'vve been ovver this." Eridan sighed exasperatedly as he put the med kit away. Sollux was just so...stupid.

"And who'th fucking fault ith that? I didn't want thith, Ampora! I didn't want to marry you or move here or become a part of your fucked up family!" His voice escalated until he was shouting at the purple blood, who immediately clapped a hand over Sollux's mouth.

"Shut up, piss blood. Do you wwant to bring my dad dowwn here? Or my grandpa? Lets try explaining that to him!" He growled, moving his hand away after a second. Sollux looked away, glaring at the wall. Eridan sighed before he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and softly connected their lips. He felt more then heard the sharp intake of breath from his significant other. His lips were soft under his, every crack and split standing out in rough profile against his. The Gemini's lips trembled under his and he slowly moved back on the bed, trying to pull away from him. Eridan's left hand slipped to the back of Sollux's neck, his fingers tangling in the short, soft hair as he held their lips together and followed him back.

Sollux's claws dug in the fabric of the blankets as he slowly moved back towards the other side of the bed. His eyes were clenched shut, not wanting to look at the boy that had a hold of him. He made a small distressed noise against Eridan's lips at the hand in his hair. He kept moving back, becoming more panicked as Eridan kept moving with him. And then he was falling through space. Eridan's arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him from falling off the bed as he looked at him with a steeled gaze. He pulled him back and deposited him in the middle of the bed, pinning him against it.

"Groww the fuck up, Sol!" Eridan snapped, claws digging into his wrists as the boy flinched. "You can't keep being so skittish around me. Wwe're married, or havve you forgotten? It's been a month and I swear to fucking God that I haven't even been able to kiss you without you finding some wway to wweasel out of it. I'm fucking tired of this bullshit game you're trying to play! You are my wwife, I havve a fucking right to you and the sooner you understand that the better!"

Sollux tilted his head away, staring over at the wall as tears gathered under his eyes. "You thcare me. Your family thcare'th me. I can barely get out of bed in the morning becauthe I'm conthtantly being beaten becauthe I'm uthed to being able to thay whatever the fuck I want...and you want thekth. I'm tho glad...that I'm jutht a toy you're trying to break in. Maketh it tho much eathier to forget that I'm not a living being with feelingth and want'th."

"Don't pull this crap. I'm done wwith the pity bullshit. If you havvent learned anything by noww, that's your fault." He muttered it against the exposed skin of his neck, licking a slow trail up the side. Sollux lay limp in his grasp, whimpering quietly as silent tears fell down his cheeks. "Man up, Sol."

"Make me." he grumbled, fingers digging into the blankets so he could have something to let go of all the pent up anger and frustration. He shuddered reflexively as cool breath ghosted over the damp flesh of his neck. "Fuck Eridan thtop."

If the other troll heard him, he was ignored. Eridan pressed his lips behind the other boy's ear and began trailing soft kisses and nips down his neck and throat. His fingers moved to grip his collar, pulling it down and to the side as he kept moving his lips down further. And then he stopped. His eyes were glued to a spot just below his shoulder where a giant honey colored bruise was. Sollux chewed on his lip lightly as he looked up at Eridan with wide guilty and fearful eyes. He watched as Eridan pulled his shirt down further to look down on other bruises and hickeys that littered his collarbone just beneath his shirt line.

"Wwhere the fuck did these come from, Sol?" Eridan's eyes were hard and glinted with pure rage. Sollux bit down harder on his lip, shrinking back further into the blankets. A hard shake made him cry out, pain bursting in his shoulder. "Answwer me Sollux!"

"...you can't hurt him." Sollux whispered hoarsely, scared beyond belief.

"Wwhy the fuck not? I havve evvery right to kill any bastard that lays a finger on you."

"Touch him and I thwear to God, Eridan, I will go take your gun and thoot mythelf with it." Eridan stared down at him, fingers digging further into his shoulders.

"...You aren't allowwed to leavve the grounds anymore. You aren't allowwed to be left alone. You so much as lay a finger on the fence and I will lock in this room, I swwear it."

Sollux's face fell and he went slightly slack in his grasp. "...We didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wwrong?! Howw stupid are you Sollux? You are married! You traipsing around with someone else and letting them mark you isn't okay!" Eridan pulled away from him and walked to the door. "You are mine. Not his."


	7. Chapter 7

Monotony. That's what he was falling into now that he couldn't leave the grounds. It had been well over four months, yet Eridan still had him watched like a hawk. If he even tried to step outside the perimeter of the fence, he would be escorted back inside and kept there for the rest of the day. He'd eventually given up trying to leave, instead leaning against the fence and looking out at the rest of his small world. His entire life had been confined to such a small area and it was seriously getting boring. He wanted to see Karkat. He wanted his friends. And he certainly wasn't going to invite them to such a hell hole.

If he really wanted he could leave. It wouldn't be all that hard to use his psionics (a benefit of his mutation) to launch the guards into a tree or a wall. They'd be disoriented long enough for him to get to the yellow blood pool. From there, if he was stealthy enough, he could get a message to Karkat which he could in turn get to all his other friends so that he could have some form of companionship. But he wouldn't. He needed Eridan to trust him enough to not try anything like that again. If he slammed his guards around he would just put him under heavier guard, probably in a place that he wouldn't be able to escape from.

The most he could do in the place was, well, very little. He had an infinite supply of books, though none of them interested him and really were just fodder for the fireplace in his room. He could join Dualscar and Alatus for a game of chess or conversation, but that would likely lead to an argument and him getting hit. He'd been pretty good on avoiding beatings for the last month or so and he was really proud of that streak. He wasn't planning on ending it anytime soon. Then there was Eridan...

Every night was becoming longer and longer. At first it was just a kiss, letting him claim his mouth for a time so that he would stop complaining constantly about the lack of anything in their relationship. Then it started moving to his neck where Eridan would leave numerous marks, especially on old spots that Karkat had marked. Then it got to the point of Sollux losing his shirt. First his chest, then slowly lower and lower as Eridan demanded more from him.

He had no problem touching Eridan. He could mark him lavishly and torture his body with pleasure. There wasn't one inch of skin on him that he hadn't touched. He had no problem kissing him or licking or even going down on him every once in a while. That was perfectly fine and they'd accepted it as normal behavior. Anytime Eridan tried to touch him though? It was a huge act of panicking and hyperventilating and crying until Eridan gave up and contented himself with snuggling. Speak of the devil...

"Sol. Wwe need to talk."

* * *

><p>"Do what you want, Eridan! I don't care anymore! It'th not like you even care about what I want anywayth! Do you even know what today ith? Where I wath thuppothed to be? I might be your wife, or matethprit or what-the-fuck-ever, but I am thtill a perthon too. But whatever. You don't care. Jutht leave me alone..." Why did it have to be so hard? He had been trying. He had...Eridan just didn't get it! He had a life before all of this. He'd had things that were important to him and it was like it had all taken a back seat to what Eridan wanted.<p>

"Sollux..."

"Don't. Just..." Sollux shook his head, walking away from him. He couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p>While normally he was rather well groomed, he was anything but now. His clothes were two days old, wrinkled and unkempt. He hadn't moved in days because he didn't have the energy to lift himself off of this bed. He was watching the world from his window, and he hadn't been out to go anywhere since then. Who was going to accept him after that? No one in their right minds, and that just made him feel like more a failure. He couldn't do anything to save him now. He couldn't charm anyone into believing that he was capable of anything because he looked as if he was off his rocker. Did Sollux not realize what he had done?<p>

They needed to take Sollux seriously, and with the way he had been acting, they thought anything but. After his show at the house, Eridan felt all was hopeless. Utterly hopeless. Everything he had done for that kid was all in vain. He wasn't taking it to heart, he wasn't using it to his ability. He vowed to protect him and even that seemed like a promise in vain. He didn't understand. Why was Sollux throwing it all away? Even if he didn't want him, he could still protect himself... It just didn't make sense to him, and now he was drinking himself into a stupor so he didn't have to feel, so he didn't have to think.

Eridan wasn't just thinking about what this meant for Sollux. Sollux was his life line right now but he hadn't told the boy that. He didn't need him worrying about something else, but now he almost wished he had. Maybe then he would fight a little harder, maybe then he would take things a little more seriously. This wasn't a joke and it certainly seemed like it was. Eridan's love for Sollux was true and strong, but he felt like Sollux had been playing him the entire time. Why wasn't he even trying? He hadn't even really tried to make this work. A desperate cry left Eridan's trembling lips, and he just took another sip of the alcohol, welcoming the burning sensation it left within his mouth and his throat. He was certain that people must drink because of these sensations, these feelings. The alcohol was welcomed now. He took another long drink and felt instantly comforted by the numbness that surrounded him.

* * *

><p>"Eridan?" Sollux looked up from the book he was reading. He hadn't seen the troll in two days but...he looked like hell. "I don't want to talk to you..."<p>

"Yeah yeah. Listen." Eridan flopped on the bed, laying back and covering his eyes.

"Are you drunk? I thwear to god if you're drunk right now-"

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuup. I said listen so listen...I'm not sorry. Don't you open your mouth, Sol. You knoww exactly wwhy I'm not sorry. You do stuff wwrong and you get in trouble. You don't get to bitch about it wwhen you knoww you're in the wwrong. If something happens wwhile you're in trouble, you wwere supposed to be there or something, you don't get to go. You knoww that, and you still bitch about it. It's not okay. I'm done wwith dealing wwith it. Until you can learn to behavve like someone from high society or at least like someone that has a semblance of manners, you don't get to leavve the house. No outside no town no nothing. Inside."

"That ithn't fair! You can't-"

"It ith fair and I can. You act like a child you're going to be treated like one."

"You can't enforce it..."

"Try me. Noww come over here and lay wwith me."

"...I hate you."


	8. Chapter 8

"kk!" The look on Sollux's face could only be described as pleased as he leaned out over the fence, beckoning for his friend. It had been well over a month since he'd seen him last, the boy avoiding the property at all costs after nearly being shot in the head. Karkat stopped, looking over the property warily before coming over. Every muscle of his was tensed as he walked, ready to run if he needed to. The moment he was close enough Sollux threw his arm's around him, dragging him into a crushing embrace. "I mithed you..."

Karkat seemed startled by the move, hesitant to wrap his arms around him as well. "Missed you too, fuckface. Fish boy still got your ass locked up?"

Sollux sighed, nodding against his shoulder. "It'th been almotht five month'th, kk. I'm going inthane."

"You weren't before?" Sollux snickered, punching his shoulder with a muffled shut up. Karkat smirked, moving to sit on the wall. "So what're you going to do about it?"

"...I don't know...I'm thcared that...one of thethe day'th I'm jutht going to thtop fighting and let him claim me completely. It would be tho much eathier to back down and play the wife like they want. Become meek and thubmithive..."

"...and where do I fit into that?"

"That'th the problem. You wouldn't. If I did that I'd have to thtop theeing you forever. I'd be too drawn to do thomething I'm not thuppothed to with you and then having created that life would have been a complete wathte of time." Sollux sighed, resting his chin on his arms. "Eridan keep'th athking why I keep rethithting. The only thing I can think of when he athk'th ith how much I don't love him and how much I want to athk him to renounce the marriage. I know he wouldn't, but I thtill get the urge to athk and thee if he cared about me enough to give me my happineth...thometimeth I actually feel like he careth. Like I'm not jutht thomething hith family want'th to own for thome fucked up reathon."

Karkat was silent, twirling a leaf between two of his fingers. "What makes you think that?"

"...there'th been night'th where I wath thcared becauthe I knew that Eridan wath in a mood. I'd thaid thomething to thomeone or in my thleep or thomething that jutht abtholutely thent him into a rage. It wath thothe timeth that I wath thcared he'd hurt you becauthe he know'th that that'th why I'm not even trying to make thith marraige work...every time I would curl up in hith bed, not mine, but hith, and hold one of hith pillowth for comfort. I alwayth feel like the thight of me willingly being in hith bed will calm him down. Jutht enough to not do thomething drathtic. He alwayth thighth and layth behind me, pulling me againtht hith chetht and holding me until I can untenthe enough to cry and tell him that I don't want him to be mad. He jutht layth there...he doethn't even thay anything, but...he'th thaying a lot more then I can hear? I don't know, but it'th jutht really comforting to know that he can do that I gueth."

"Sounds like you're starting to fall in love with the fucktard." He meant it to be an offhanded comment. Nothing super important. He tensed up though as he said it, the leaf falling from his fingers.

"Ew! Groth!" Sollux laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "The day I love an Ampora ith the day I lothe my manhood and the day that you grow wing'th and fly."

Karkat looked at him and smiled, ever so slightly. "...Love you, Captor."

"Love you too, Vantath."

* * *

><p>Eridan looked out of his window at the boy below. It was easy to tell that Sollux was becoming restless being stuck in the yard. Just the agitated way he paced around and the tense slump of his shoulders. The change that he saw in him was almost instantaneous as the boy ran to the fence. There was only one thing in the world that could make him look so excited. Karkat. He slumped against the window, watching them hug and talk.<p>

It hurt. Sollux always looked so happy, so animated when he was with the red blood. He never smiled like that around Eridan. Actually...he never smiled around him at all. It was always nervousness or fear or hate. Or sadness. There was never a moment that he was happy around him. At the moment, Sollux looked just the slightest bit depressed. Like he was telling the red blood something that he wasn't all too happy about. Probably him. And then they were wrestling, Sollux having pulled him over the fence into the yard and tackling him. Sollux lost, predictably, and started laughing, flopping back into the grass. Eridan opened his window, leaning over the sill and looking out over the.

"Sol! Come here!" Eridan called. "...bring Vvantas wwith you."

Sollux looked up at the window, face falling into nervous fear as he gently pushed Karkat off him. Eridan watched him get to his feet, seeing him debate on whether to take Karkat's hand or not and then walking to the door, head down. He looked so cowed. So...weak. Karkat followed at a bit of a distance, occasionally getting close enough to brush their hands together and murmur something that would let Sollux relax, ever so slightly.

They were in the room in minutes, Karkat not giving a fuck about decorum and sitting up on Eridan's dresser, and Sollux leaning tensely against the wall near him. Eridan just looked at them for a moment, knowing that they wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"Stop looking like I'm going to kick you, Sol..." Sollux looked at him skeptically for a moment before visibly relaxing, shifting against the wall for a more comfortable position. "I think you're both awware of wwhy you're up here."

"No fucking clue. Enlighten us oh lord of the shit heads." Karkat smirked wryly, crossing his arm's over his chest.

"...Stay away from Sol. You twwo are done." He said it as bluntly as he could, not wanting it to hurt more then it already was going to. Sollux gaped at him, mouth opening and closing, trying to form words through a closed off throat. "I'm done wwith you twwo sneaking around behind my back. I don't like you messing wwith my wwife and I don't like you filling his head wwith hopeless fantasies. He cries and it isn't something I enjoy seeing."

"And thith ithn't going to make me cry jutht ath much?" Sollux tried to keep his voice down. He really did. At wasn't enough though. "Why don't you jutht thtab me! It'd be a lot leth painful!"

"You can't tell us what to do, fuckface! What in all seven hells gives you the fucking right to think that it would be even remotely okay to try and tear us apart like this?"

"He's my wwife! I havve evvery right to say wwhat is and wwhat isn't alright!"

"You don't own me!" The door burst open at Sollux's shriek, a glass vase simultaneously shattering against the wall beside Eridan's head. Alatus stared at him, ducking as Eridan's hairbrush slammed past where his head had been seconds before. The silver brush slammed against the stone wall, falling to the floor with a loud clang. "I am not your thithead'th property! I am a fucking troll! I will be treated like a troll and not thome piece of livethtock! You all think I'm jutht going to lay down and take it but I'm not! I hate all of you! You're all vile and twithted and I want to kill all of you tho fucking bad! Thtop hitting me! Thtop trying to cow me into doing what you want! I'm tho thick of it! I'm not property! I'm not an object! I am a troll!"

Eridan looked at him, mouth agape as objects flew through the air in an uncontrollable typhoon. Karkat was sitting there, waiting for a moment to reach over and grab the Gemini so that he could calm him down. The moment he was able to, he was by his side, holding him tightly.

"Calm down, shithead. You're going to kill yourself." His fingers carded through the troll's hair, open arm wrapped around his waist and holding him against his chest. Sollux shook in his hold, breathing trying to even out as Karkat held him. He slumped back in Karkat's hold, eyes clenching shut in pain.

"I hate all of you...tho much." he murmured, holding onto Karkat as best he could for support, legs shaking like half formed jelly as he tried to stay standing. Karkat scooped him up from the ground, cradling him against his chest as he looked to Alatus.

"Where's his room?" He couldn't even muster the anger to snarl at him or anything. He was too worried and it definitely showed on his face. Alatus must have sensed this, for he didn't even give him a crude remark, just inclining his head in a follow me gesture before walking out of the room. Karkat gave Eridan one last withering glance before leaving, carrying Sollux with all the care one would give an infant.


	9. Chapter 9

"...howw is he?" Eridan asked quietly, reluctant to enter the room. Karkat sat on the edge of the bed, one leg brought up on it as he mopped Sollux's forehead with a cold wet wash cloth. He sent Eridan a scathing glare before looking back down at the Gemini and laying the wash cloth against his forehead.

"He'll be fine. Don't expect him to wake up and time soon though. He's drained." The red blood lifted himself up off the bed and went to stand in front of the other troll, looking up at him with fire in his eyes and a snarl on his face. "Next time you hurt him like that, I will take my sickle and bring it across your throat. I don't care who the fuck you are. I will kill you."

"...I didn't mean to. I just-"

"Just what? Want to control him like a fucking high blood? Want him as a pet? I saw the marks Eridan! I'm surprised he isn't dead from all the scar tissue and bruises littering his body! He's not a fucking labor beast! He's a troll! You people treat him like he's expendable, but he isn't! He should be dead by now from the abuse his bodies taken! From the abuse _you_ and _your family_ dealt!"

"I nevver layed a hand on him." Eridan said, keeping his voice even. "I havve never hit him, nor havve I evven thought of it."

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo for you! Let's give you a giant fucking trophy for not being as big of a shit as I thought! You still let your family beat him which is just as bad, if not worst!" He snapped, feeling a sick satisfaction at the guilt twisting Eridan's features. "When you marry a troll you promise to protect them for as long as they live! That's one of your fucking vows. Is this what you call protection, Shithead? Letting your matesprit get beat to near death and making him feel like shit constantly? You're one of the worst fucking trolls I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Shocked didn't even begin to describe what Eridan felt. His eyes were downcast, one of the few times in his life that he looked contrite. "...you can stay until he wwakes up."

Karkat's face twisted up in anger and he was sorely tempted to smash the trolls head against the wall. "I'll stay until he fucking feel's fine and until I make sure he'll be safe here. If this shit doesn't change then I'm taking him away. I don't give a fuck what tradition or law has to say about it."

Eridan stared down at him, mouth agape. Not very many people would have the guts to talk to him like that. "...fine. Then you leavve here and you stay awway from Sollux."

"I'd like to see you make me."

* * *

><p>It was quiet. The only sound he could hear was the pounding of rain on the roof and against the window and the whistle of wind through the branches of the trees. A body was pressed against his back, extremely warm. The persons arm was slung around his waist, holding him close. He turned and looked into Karkat's face, seeing him blink his eyes open slowly and a small smile crawling over his face.<p>

"You're awake." he murmured quietly, reaching up to brush his fingers across his cheek.

"How long wath I out thith time?" Sollux yawned, snuggling up against him.

"Only a day. But I think that has something to do with the medicine Eridan gave me to use. Real expensive shit. Might steal some of it." he murmured, resting his chin on top of Sollux's head.

"...you have to leave thoon...don't you..." Karkat sighed, pulling away slightly to look down at him.

"Don't cry. I'm staying until it's safe for me to leave you alone here. No matter what that dipshit says though, I'm still gonna be around for you." He pressed their forehead's together, just like he had so long ago, when they were still just friends. "I love you."

Sollux wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "I love you too...kk...I'm thtill thcared..."

"Use a bucket." Karkat yawned, Sollux snorted, trying not to laugh. "What? That's seriously the only thing you could be scared of now."

"That'th tho thtupid kk. We both know that Eridan would thay no. He would know why I'd thay uthe a bucket."

"Well then your screwed and tough luck to ya. I can't hold it off for you, no matter how much I fucking wish I could."

Sollux sighed with the most exasperation he could muster. "Kk...you are denthe. Don't you dare go to thleep on me."

"Meh. It's the middle of the fucking night, you need to sleep and get your strength back up so I don't have to kick people's asses for you constantly." he grumbled. "Go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"No we can't, get your lazy ath up." Sollux jabbed him in the side, glaring at him. Karkat groaned, opening his eyes to glare at him sleepily, eyebrow raise questioningly (or an attempt to. Both eyebrows were raised in his tiredness) "I want you to make love to me."


	10. Chapter 10

"W-what?" Karkat stammered as he looked down at his friend. When he had gotten on top of him, he wasn't sure. He was almost positive that he had just heard what he thought he heard, but wasn't totally sure if he was still dreaming or not. It was something he'd been wanting to hear for over half a sweep and now that it had been said, it was surreal.

"You'd think I wath talking to a grub. Make. Love. To. Me. Or if that'th too complicated for you then pail me. You can underthta-" He cut off as their lips softly connected, molding together sensually. Karkat pulled away, eyes loving, but nervous at the same time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karkat whispered, sitting up and resting his hands on his chest.

"How do you want to do thith?" His voice was just shy of being even, wavering slightly.

Karkat rested one of his hands on Sollux's stomach, the other holding his hip lightly. "We could start here and see what happens."

Sollux nodded, swallowing as he brought his hands to rest lightly on Karkat's shoulders. The nervousness was evident in Sollux's eyes and he leaned down to catch his lips in a soft kiss. He felt a shudder course through the slender frame, and the grip on his shoulders tightened. And then the kiss was returned, hesitantly at first and then growing more aggressive.

Sollux hand slipped into his hair, fingers threading through the raven locks. He tugged his friend closer and kissed him harder, not at all surprised by the fluttering in his chest. Karkat's lips parted, tongue flicking against the other troll's lower lip. He shivered when his friend mewled quietly and opened his mouth into the kiss. Karkat rested his forehead against Sollux's as they panted heavily, warm breaths intermingling. Karkat pressed their lips together again briefly. His hand moved down over the taut muscle of his stomach, slipping down his side to rest on his hip.

"Tho what now?"

Karkat gave him a devious smirk, leaning forward to run a slow lick around the shell of his ear.

"Karkat." he whispered. Dichromatic eyes flew open as sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe.

"How has he touched you?" Karkat pressed his lips behind the other troll's ear and began trailing soft kisses and nips down his neck and throat, tongue dragging against the aggravated skin every few seconds.

"Jutht...like thith." Sollux tilted his head back, giving his friend better access. His eyes fell shut as soft lips mouthed over his adams apple. He didn't notice that the hands on his hips were moving until the slender fingers were roughly squeezing his ass. Sollux gasped and arched his back, his fingers digging into Karkat's shoulders. He could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks and ears in a sudden flush.

"He's never done that?" He ran his fingers through the soft, black hair, lightly rubbing around the pairs of horns. Trying to ignore the way his pulse was hammering, he pressed both hands against the bed on either side of the other troll's neck and brought their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. The grip on his ass tightened, and fireworks exploded behind Sollux's closed eyelids as his clothed erection pressed and rubbed against his friend's. Sollux broke the kiss first, gasping at the sudden intense friction. "Or that?"

"N-no." Sollux stammered, whining as Karkat pressed an open mouthed kiss against his throat before carefully biting down. Firmly gripping the surprisingly tight ass, he rolled his hips downward and ground them together. He felt the vibrations against his mouth as Sollux moaned loudly, glad for the thunderstorm raging outside that would muffle the virgin boys noises. He began to trail kisses and nips along his jaw until their lips were again locked. The lack of clothes, a habit they'd picked up on growing up in houses that couldn't afford air conditioning, made everything just a bit easier. Karkat was short of breath when he stilled his hips and broke the kiss.

The pads of his fingers brushed down Sollux's arm, the troll looking up at him with lazily questioning eyes as he lifted his arm from the bed. He brought the trolls hand to his mouth, lips grazing over his fingers and the top of his hand. Sollux's eyes fell shut as Karkat kissed up the inside of his arm, sucking lightly on the inside of his elbow. His skin burned everywhere Karkat's lips touched, a heated flush running over his body. Karkat stopped just above the middle of his stomach, looking up at him. "Has he ev-"

"He hathn't gone anywhere below my chetht, kk." Sollux murmured, pulling him up to eye level. His eyes widened as Sollux initiated a violent kiss, sucking Karkat's lower lip between his teeth and biting down. Karkat groaned. His tongue darted out, and Sollux opened his mouth into the kiss.

"...good." he muttered as he pulled away, slipping back down slightly. He'd lavished attention on every inch of Sollux's front, but now he hesitate, not sure how to go forward with this.

"kk?" Sollux propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at his lover confusedly. "What'th wrong?...you're puthying out on me, aren't you?" Sollux muttered after a minute. Karkat rose an eyebrow at him.

"No...I'm staring at a gorgeous troll with the most fucking beautifully tousled hair and wondering what I did to be allowed this privilege." Karkat rolled his hips, grinding their erections together, and took advantage of his friend's momentary distraction to slide his fingers down the other troll's back. Sollux gasped at the cool feel, tightening his arms around Karkat's shoulders. He knew he should be nervous about where this was going. But then the fingers slipped lower, tentatively probing and caressing between his legs. Gentle kisses trailed from the corner of his mouth to his ear, and he found himself spreading his legs farther apart, if only to keep it from feeling uncomfortable. Sollux's eyes were opened wide, but he didn't look pained or other troll inhaled sharply, and Karkat whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sollux replied softly, bringing a hand up to rest against his friend's cheek before kissing him lightly. It wasn't the most comfortable experience, but it wasn't painful... Karkat began to slowly wiggle his fingers, and Sollux had to make another conscious effort to stay relaxed. Sollux groaned, breaking the kiss and resting his flushed cheek against Karkat's. He wrapped his left arm around his friend's chest, clinging to him and digging his nails into the lean back. Karkat tried to concentrate on his ministrations, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"Fuck, kk." he whispered, loosening his grip slightly. Karkat pulled his hand away, Sollux whining quietly as his eyes fluttered open. Karkat pulled him into a soft, chaste kiss, bending his friend's knees and pulling his legs further apart. Sollux didn't resist, molding his lips to the red bloods and spreading his legs as far apart as he could for him.

"Karkat..." Sollux murmured quickly, looking up into his eyes. "Go thlow."

Karkat smiled softly and pressed his lips briefly against his friend's warm cheek. "As slow as you need."

Karkat brought a hand up to smooth the ebony hair away from Sollux's face. He connected their lips softly and caressed his cheek softly. Deepening the kiss, Karkat carefully rolled his hips forward. Sollux cried out in pain, arms tightening around the other troll's neck. Karkat stilled his hips, kissing his neck to try and calm him slightly. He slowly rocked his hips forward, Sollux whimpering and shying back from the intrusion. Karkat looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine..." Sollux's voice shook slightly and it was really obvious that he was in pain despite what he was saying. Karkat hesitated for a moment before pressing Sollux's legs further apart and thrusting his hips forward sharply. "Fuck!"

Sollux wasn't totally sure whether he was crying out in pain or pleasure. Both sensations were rolling through him in blinding waves. Sollux tossed his head back into the pillows, pressing a hand over his mouth to muffle his high pitched keening. The pleasure was overwhelming to his inexperienced, overly sensitive body. Karkat's lips brushing over whatever skin he could reach only helped to add to the pleasure he felt.

Karkat could feel his friend relaxing underneath him, hand moving to wrap around his erection and stroke him in time with his thrusts. He only wished he could kiss Sollux without bending him at an even worse angle. He sped up the movement of his hips, and Sollux cried out as he was slammed back into the bed. Karkat gave a particularly violent thrust, and Sollux quickly covered his eyes with his forearm, trying to hide his blush at the sounds he was making.

It was suddenly impossible to tell who was moaning louder. Time seemed to slow down, and he could feel the exact second he was pushed over the edge. Every muscle in his body went rigid. He heard Karkat inhale sharply above him. Sollux's arms were clenched tightly around Karkat's neck, shaking violently and claws dug into the skin. Karkat reached up with a shaky hand to pull Sollux's arms away and let them fall onto the bed. He pulled away from him, Sollux whimpering quietly. Pleasure still raced through him, slowly subsiding and leaving him feeling spent and hypersensitive. He barely even noticed Karkat clean him up. He did notice when the smaller troll crawled onto the bed and pulled the blankets over them, pulling him against his chest.

"Love you, kk." Sollux yawned, curling against his chest and nuzzling up against him. Karkat slung an arm around his waist, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too, Captor."


	11. Chapter 11

"Put me down!"

"No! You have to get out of bed and walk around or you're going to become a fucking vegetable."

"I can walk down the thtairth!"

"You'll fall and break your pitifully small brain!"

"Ugh! You're contradicting yourthelf!"

"Fuck! Stop flailing around! You're going to make both of us fall!"

Sollux had been like that for the last 10 minutes. Ever since the moment Karkat had picked him up and started carrying him down the stairs he'd been throwing a hissy fit. Karkat's face was covered in scratches and red marks from Sollux's flailing, caught in the line of fire. Even if he hadn't been carrying him, he'd probably still be similarly marked, considering what he had told the troll when they woke up.

* * *

><p><em>"Captor..." Sollux looked at him from where he was getting dressed.<em>

_"What'th up, kk?"_

_"...You know they're going to kill the grub's...and me...right?"_

_Sollux looked startled, but quickly brushed it off. "My geneth are bad. If they're mutant'th they'd know it wath jutht from that."_

_"That's not what I was talking about, idiot! You've never had sex with Eridan! They'd know they weren't his grubs."_

_"Are you telling me to..." Sollux's hands clenched around his shirt, visibly shaking as he pulled it on. "No. I'm not going to..."_

* * *

><p>He needed to think, and it was kind of hard to do that when a pissed off troll was flailing in his arms. The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs he dropped him. Sollux fell on his ass with a startled and pained cry.<p>

"What the hell wath that for?" He whined, slowly getting to his feet.

"For being a whiny bitch." Karkat smirked slightly as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away. Sollux frowned, pouting slightly as he followed after him at a much slower pace. Everyone looked up from the dining table as Karkat and Sollux walked in. Karkat leaned against the wall as Sollux awkwardly went to sit down beside Eridan.

Eridan almost smiled at him, relief lightly up his face. "Mornin' sleeping beauty."

Sollux looked over at him before looking back down at the table. "Morning..."

The atmosphere was tense, everyone silent as they went back to eating. Sollux played with a roll, not really hungry despite not having eaten for over 48 hours. Occasionally he'd glance up at Eridan or Karkat before looking back down at the roll in his hands. Dualscar was the first to break the silence.

"So, Sollux, I heard some noise from your room last night. It sounded like crying..."

Sollux froze, speaking quietly when he answered. "Thunder thcareth me."

It was one of the only times he'd said something about himself and the shock at how open he was about it was evident. "But surely to cry ovver it. Don't you find that to be just a bit childish?"

"No. It thoundth like the cracking of a whip...thothe thcare me too." Now this was something that not even Karkat knew. No one knew much of the boy's childhood, aside from his parent's. They were one of the few families that hadn't been here their entire life. They moved in just a few moons after Sollux's fifth sweep. It was one of the many reasons everyone had thought the child was such a freak, having been exposed to outside ways of living and a wider range of technology. Whips was something used everywhere as corporal punishment though. There were even schools that would whip their students. A tense silence had fallen over them again as Sollux tore his roll into two pieces, about to dip one into a pot of honey.

"That's mind honey, dipshit." Karkat warned, Sollux hesitating before pulling his hand back and staring at the roll and playing with it again. "I don't feel like rescuing your ass when you go into anaphylactic shock."

"Butd..."

"A few seconds of good food and death. You're an idiot."

"And you're an ath."

"A very attractive ath, thollukth."

"You with. Don't make fun of my lithp."

"I'm thollukth and I can't thpeak right. Lithten to me try and thay thathafrath. Look at all thothe fai-" A roll hit Karkat in the forehead and he narrowed his eyes at Sollux. Everyone was looking at him, various degrees of curiosity, disdain and disbelief on their faces. Sollux was grinning widely. Eridan snickered, smiling ruefully at the red blood. Karkat scowled as both Sollux and Eridan burst into laughter, the latter covering his mouth and Sollux gripping his stomach. "It's not that funny!"

"You can't even do a lithp right, kk!" Sollux snorted, trying to breath between the fits of laughter. When the laughter finally subsided, everyone (except Karkat) was in a decidedly better mood. Dualscar and Alatus were having a conversation with each other, soft smiles on their features. Eridan was smiling just slightly as he poked at a plate of fish. The rest of the meal (lunch) was eaten in companionable silence with occasional chatter. Karkat stayed in the background, watching to make sure that nothing bad happened.

"So, Eridan tells me you're still a virgin." Oh. Oh god. Sollux choked on what he was drinking at the moment, spluttering and coughing as he tried to clear his airways. A deep purple blush settled over Eridan's cheeks.

"Dad!" he shouted, embarrassed as he moved to thump Sollux's back. Sollux coughed for a few more seconds before taking a shaky breath, staring down at the table.

"Of courthe." He said, looking over at Dualscar with steeled eyes. "Why would I fuck with thomeone that I've harbored no feelingth for? That would be like throwing away everything I've fought for."

"Eridan, you're too kind. If it had been me the boy wwould have lost it the night wwe married." Eridan sent a scathing glare at his grandfather, moving back to sit in his seat.

"Unlike you twwo I actually givve a fuck about my matesprits wwishes." Eridan growled, stabbing the fish on his plate. Sollux side and pushed away from the table. He walked away from them and over to the doorway where he lingered.

"You know...I wath almotht thtarting to like you people."

* * *

><p>Eridan knocked on the wood of the door softly. "Sol...can I come in?"<p>

Sollux groaned. He'd locked everyone out for a reason. Not that it made much of a difference since almost everyone in the house had keys. "...yeah."

The door opened on silent hinges and closed with a soft click behind the Aquarius. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, tentatively reaching out to rub between his shoulders. "You okay?"

"Not really." Sollux grumbled.

"Wwhat's wwrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. The uthual. Don't thee why you care."

"You're my matesprit. I'm su-"

"I might be carrying wrigglerth." He wondered if he was stupid. He could pull it off though and no one would be majorly hurt in the long run. Eridan was silent, hand faltering for a moment before continuing.

"When?" His voice was quiet, weak...hurt. Sollux swallowed past the tightness in his throat.

"It wath before my wriggling day...but my mom thayth it can take up to half a thweep before thignth thtart thowing." A blatant lie. It was the only way he knew how to fix it though.

Eridan shifted with a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around him and tilting his chin up so he could look into his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Sol."

"Eridan...I'm sorry." He buried his face against his chest.

"No you aren't..."


	12. Chapter 12

Eridan pulled Sollux closer in, emphasizing straight into his face, "Don't forget, you chose this. This wwas your decision." Eridan ran his tongue across those lips. "And I will carvve today's memory deep wwithin your body, mind, and heart."

Sollux felt himself pushed back roughly against the mattress as he was smoldered with aggressive kisses. He tried to push that face away, but only found his mouth forced open as that tongue demanded entry and swept over the inside of his cheeks and tongue. Gasping in shock, Sollux struggled, heart pounding and throat convulsing when he felt his groin groped roughly. His eyes widened, and he pulled away from that mouth. "Stop!"

"Quit resistin, Sollux. You knoww you lovve it." Sollux felt his legs shaking, his heart racing as his husband latched his teeth onto the tip of his ear and chewed. The boy gasped and struggled.

"No...ngn..." He flung his head back, his face flushed as Eridan massaged his bulge through his pants. Soon, that hand released his groin and hooked onto his belt. Sollux's heart pounded even more as the belt fell to the floor with a poignant clang, further emphasizing to him his current predicament. Eridan tilted his chin up and latched onto his lips, the heated kiss seducing him and leaving him breathless.

Sollux shivered at hands running down the side of his arms, sliding slowly, soothingly, desperate to comfort him. Lips whispered chillingly. "There's no escape this time, Sollux." He could hear the smile on those lips. "You are mine noww." Eridan kissed the side of his neck, massaging his arms and shoulders.

Sollux watched wearily as Eridan grabbed his hand, nipping at his finger playfully before gently kissing the back of his hand. The blood rushing through his veins with great apprehension, Sollux shuddered as Eridan kissed the tip of his fingers. But what shocked him most was when Eridan took his fingers and licked them individually, effectively sucking on them as he tasted every single appendage. The troll gasped, his heart racing in confusion as his fingers were sucked on and licked while those large eyes watched him. Eridan then spread out his hand and ran his tongue across his palm, causing shivers down his spine. The boy gasped as two hands now traveled up his chest and roamed in circular motions before slipping underneath. Those cold hands made Sollux shiver, and he struggled even more defiantly as the shirt was pulled off of him.

"Hold still you stupid boy!" Eridan hissed as he tossed the garment to the side and pinned the boy down. He latched his lips onto a nipple, earning a delightful cry as he sucked and bit and nibbled. He smiled as the boy began to moan and arch his back.

Sollux tossed his head to the side as Eridan played with his nipple with his mouth, making the temperature in his body rise. The boy let out a surprised cry as both of his nipples were now toyed with by those chilling hands. Eridan suddenly snatched his lips onto his, kissing him harshly as his fingers continued to tease his nipples. Heart pounding fiercely, Sollux felt those lips now trail down his chin and neck, seducing his resolve. He trembled as Eridan placed both hands underneath his back and arched them upward towards his lips for better access. He felt that long tongue run down the center before circling his navel playfully, tickling him. Sollux whined as Eridan mouthed his stomach and marked him.

"Th-thtop. The grubth..." The Aquarius lifted up his head for a moment to admire the sight before him. The boy was breathing heavily, eyes clenched shut and face turned away, clearly trying to take his mind off of it, although in vain. He ran his hands up and down the edge of that waist, purposefully making this painfully slow as he let the reality sink in even deeper for the boy. Suddenly, Sollux tensed as hands now landed on the hem of his pants. He lifted up his head just in time to see Eridan grab the top of his pants with his mouth and begin slowly slipping them off. On instinct, Sollux threw out his hand and grabbed his pants, preventing them from fully being pulled off. Eridan shot him a warning glare, claws digging into his hips, thumb nails extremely close to his stomach. Reluctantly, the boy released his hand as his pants and underwear were simultaneously removed, leaving him completely stark naked and vulnerable.

Eridan's hand ran from his hip to his back, slowly moving downwards. Sollux closed his eyes and cried out devastatingly as Eridan slowly circled his fingers around his entrance. Eridan began slipping his finger into his entrance, watching Sollux's face. Sollux grimaced and gasped, eyes clenching shut painfully, as another finger entered him and probed him. Those fingers scissored him and circled, loosening him thoroughly.

"Relax," Eridan whispered into his flushed ear as he fingered him thoroughly. "Just relax." His tone was strangely soothing, kind, and even calming...

"I don't want thith!" Sollux shouted, struggling again as Eridan pinned his arms with one hand. "No!" He struggled, trying to get away. "Thtop!"

"Calm dowwn!" Eridan snapped, baring his fangs at him. Sollux whimpered, sniffling as Eridan pulled his hand away. "I don't wwant to hurt you, Sol. You have to calm down and relax."

Sollux shook, eyes opening slightly to stare at Eridan's face. "...pleathe. I don't..."

"Wwhen you came to me and told me you might be carrying wwrigglers...wwhat wwas your intention?"

Sollux looked away, eye clenching shut again. "...thekth."

"I'vve just found out about the pregnancy." Eridan murmured, ghosting his lips over his neck. "Wwe're ovverjoyed, both smiling so wwide our cheeks ache." His voice was soft, and the calm that permeated his words served to relax the boy underneath him. "I caress your stomach, holding you in my arms as I tell you howw much I lovve you. You tilt your head back as I kiss your neck, falling against the bed and holding me close."

"Eridan..." Sollux murmured, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Shhh. You moan quietly as I lavvish your body with kisses and licks. Pleasure wwashes through your body, so much so that you barely notice wwhen I start to prepare you. Don't be mad at me, Sol."

* * *

><p>Sollux curled up on the bed, knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He felt...broken. Eridan had always been gentle with him, patient and kind. He'd never forced him before. He tensed up as Eridan slipped his arms around his waist, lips pressing gingerly against his neck. He swallowed thickly, relaxing against him after a second.<p>

"...thankth...for letting him live..."

Eridan sighed against his neck, whispering just barely loud enough for Sollux to hear him"I lovve you. I always havve..."


	13. Chapter 13

Pain. Every nerve felt like it was about to become dead from the sheer force of it. His hand clenched around the doorway, arm wrapped around his stomach as he gasped for air, hunched over. Karkat was kneeling on the floor, head bowed like he'd been taught. His eyes were shut tight as he forced himself to remain in that position. It was pure agony seeing him like that and not being able to help. Sollux slumped against the wall, panting as the pain finally subsided.

"Are you okay?" Karkat asked tentatively, staring at the floor.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Fucking grubth are tearing me apart." He muttered, giving him a shaky smile. He pushed away from the wall after a moment, shaking slightly as he stood up. "Get up, kk. You don't have to do the thlave thit around me."

Karkat faltered before standing up, going over to him to help support him. "If Eridan finds out my ass is fried and you know it."

"Then I can thay you were acting on orderth, even if technically I'm not allowed to order you around." Sollux leaned against the smaller as they started walking again, hand braced on the wall beside him. "Bethideth. I drag you around tho if I fall, you can carry me. Eridan knowth that I don't trutht anyone elthe in thith houthe to take care of me, and he knowth that you wont let me get hurt if you can prevent it. He hateth it, but it workth out for everyone...thort of."

Karkat rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around his waist in case he had another fit. "Great. So Im your grubsitter. How nice."

"Thut up!" He punched him in the shoulder, not even bothering to be gentle about it. "I don't need grubthitting."

"Because you can soooooooo walk through a house without hurting yourself. Don't be such a shithead."

"Whatever. I'm jutht glad thith entire thing ith going to be over thoon. Carrying grubth _hurtth_." he grumbled, opening the door to his bedroom and pulling away from Karkat to go and collapse on his bed.

"If you didn't want them the why were you so insistent on having sex?" Karkat growled, leaning against the wall. _Hormones, Karkat. They're just his hormones_, he thought.

"Don't thnap at me. I'm not in the mood to argue." Sollux muttered, burrowing under the blankets.

"Maybe if you hadn't insisted so heavily, neither of us would be in this damn mess!" He knew he needed to shut up and calm down. He was in a precarious situation and he didn't want to lose his head.

"Becauthe you didn't want it jutht ath much!" Sollux snapped, sitting up in bed and glaring at him. "What the fuck crawled up your ath?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a hormonal bitch I wouldn't be so pissed off!"

"You think I can help it? Why don't you jutht thut your fucking mouth already!"

Karkat faltered, seeing the troll getting too worked up. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, holding him lightly. "I'm sorry..."

"Wwhat are you doing, Vvantas?"

Karkat groaned, turning to glare vehemently at the other troll. "You just have the best fucking timing you know that? Such great fucking timing!"

"It's my room, Vvantas. Not too hard to believve I wwould come in here, especially wwith you twwo shrieking at each other." Eridan tossed his head in the direction of the door. "Get out."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Karkat jerked out of Eridan's hold, back hitting the wall. He looked at him with narrowed eyes, masterfully hiding his fear behind a mask of rage. Blood dripped from his nose and he cupped it gingerly. Eridan was scowling at him, eyes narrowed and fins pulled back. It would almost have been comical if Karkat wasn't in trouble.<p>

"One of these days you're going to push me too far, Vvantas." He snarled, lowering his fist. He reached out and grabbed his shirt, jerking him forward and off his feet. "Keep it up and I wwon't hesitate to shoot you next time."

Karkat struggled in his hold as he was dragged down the hall, jerked off his feet again the moment he was able to get them under him. Eridan jerked a door open and threw the troll forward. Karkat stumbled forward, falling to his hands and getting up just in time to throw himself at the door as Eridan locked it. "Eridan! You smug little bastard child! I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet?"<p>

"Do I look like I'm ready? None of thethe clotheth fit. They're made for thomeone NOT CARRYING GRUBTH." Sollux snapped, groaning and falling back on the bed. "Where'th kk?"

"In his room." Eridan sat down on the bed beside him, lightly resting one of his hands on his stomach. Sollux flinched slightly, the slight touch making the grubs move around.

"He wath thuppothed to come to the fair with uth."

"Wwell noww hes not."

"But you promised!" Eridan put a hand gently over his mouth, looking down at him sternly.

"He broke the rules, he doesn't get the privvelage of accompanying us. The agreement wwas he behavved and he'd be allowwed to come. He didn't so he gets locked in his room. That's howw this works, Sol."

Sollux looked up at him moodily, smacking his hand away before turning his back to him. "Go away."

Now he could see why Karkat had gotten so angry with him. Sollux was being a serious bitch. "I wwill say this once more, since you and Karkat seem to havve nothin in betwween your ears. You. Are. _My_. Wife. Not Karkat's. Mine. The rest of the world might think your a perfect little wwife, but you're far from it and I swwear to cod that I'm inches from shooting the bastard in the head. Do you understand me, Sollux?"

Sollux glared angrily at the wall, shifting slightly. "...whatever. You aren't ekthactly the betht matethprit either."

* * *

><p><em>Oh they look so happy together. Just think of how much he hated him before their marriage. Such a miraculous change.<em>

It hurt. Listening to them...he wasn't happy. How could they even think that? He was miserable. He knew he shouldn't be. He'd been given everything anyone could ever want...no. That wasn't true. Or was it? He was allowed to tinker around with the gears and pieces of machinery that Eridan had imported just for him. He had a laptop, a piece of shit laptop, but a laptop none-the-less. No one else even knew what it was, but it was his link to his old home. He had games. He smiled on occasion.

Was he happy?

It was all just a farce. A smile plastered over the misery. There was nothing good anymore. "Wwhat'cha thinkin about, Sol?"

Sollux smiled weakly up at the other troll. "Nothing. Just tired. It'th really hot today."

Eridan raised an eyebrow at him, one of his hands going to Sollux's forehead. "Are you feeling okay? We're barely out of winter, Sol..."

"Are you thure? It feel'th hot..." Sollux leaned against him slightly, hand holding to his arm tightly. "It'th making me dizzy..."

"Sol? Sollux!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Sol...Sol, please wwake up."

"Oh get out of the way nooksniffer! He won't wake up with that froufrou shit!" Sollux groaned as he was harshly shaken, every nerve feeling like it was on fire. "Wake up assfuck!"

"Ge' off..." Sollux grumbled, curling around his stomach to keep it from being shaken too much. It hurt too much for any other sort of movement other then the small tremors wracking his body.

"Sollux. I need you to answer a question before your ass falls asleep again." Karkat murmured soothingly, one of his hands rubbing gentle circles over his back. "How many months has it been since...?"

"T-ten." He stuttered, groaning in pain. "kk...it hurt'th..."

"Shhh. I know...just stay relaxed. Eridan's going to get a doctor and we'll have everything fixed up soon okay?" Sollux reached out and gripped his hand tightly, whimpering as he nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"I hate you! I hate you tho damn much!" The boys screams permeated the air. It was a wonder that Eridan had managed to keep everyone away from the house while he was screeching like a demon. Sollux hand was clenching Karkat's tightly, claws digging into the skin and drawing blood. The cancer shushed him gently, hand carding through his hair to try and relax him. Eridan was on the other side of him, holding Sollux's other hand and murmuring encouragements to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sollux panted in exhaustion, eyes shut. Karkat was still running his hand through the boys hair. "You did good, Captor."<p>

"Nektht time...you're the mom." Sollux panted, eyes opening slightly to look up at him tiredly.

"Gladly, Captor." Karkat smirked lightly before looking over at Eridan. Two little bundles were in his arms and he looked positively shocked and overwhelmed by the squirming grubs. "Give one of them to the mom, fuckface, or is that too complicated for your pitifully small think pan to understand?"

Eridan sent him a withering glare before setting one of the bundles in Sollux's arms. Sollux pushed himself up against the headboard of the bed, careful to not jostle the grub. "...he has your eyes..."

Sollux smiled tiredly down at the wriggler, noting that it did in fact have blue and red eyes. "Ith it'th blood yellow?"

"Purple...Sollux...Why are two of them purple bloods?"

"I'll anthwer when you thtop neglecting our other kid." Sollux looked up at him with narrowed eyes and looking pointedly to the other wriggler still waiting in the doctors arms. Eridan hesitated, looking to the other grub.

"...Take your kid, vvantas." Karkat looked up at him, visibly shocked. He pulled away from the bed and went to take the bundle from the doctor, who then left to give them privacy. Karkat looked at the rambunctious little grub that was tearing up the blanket it was wrapped in.

"Karkat...leave..."

* * *

><p>The room was silent, Eridan looking at Sollux, waiting for him to speak.<p>

"...I didn't...Karkat wathn't my firtht, Eridan..." Eridan rose an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "...It wath during the thtorm theathon...actually it wath jutht...dayth before the thing with Karkat...you were drunk...I don't know why...but you were and I went to crawl into your bed becauthe of the thunder and..." Sollux looked down at the blankets covering him, fiddling with one of the edges. "I didn't want to tell you..."

"So...you deliberately hid this from me...even though you kneww it could've gotten you out of some major trouble. Wwhat is wwrong wwith you, Sol?" Eridan shook his head lightly.

"Becauthe knowing you, you'd want to actually remember our firtht time." Sollux grumbled. "Pluth, even if you had known, you thtill would have taken me once you found out that I wath pregnant. Jutht becauthe you wouldn't have known who'th grubth they were and...I know you hate me being around Karkat..."

* * *

><p>Karkat sat against the wall, trying to keep the smile from his face as he played with the red grub. It kept wanting to chew on his hand, which is what it was doing when Eridan walked out and looked down at him. Karkat shook the grub from his hand, holding it in his arms as he stood up. "What do you want, Eridan?"<p>

"Take the grub and givve it back to Sol." He said quietly, voice absent of any emotion. "Meet me in the study afterwwards."

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" Karkat lazed against the wall. He probably shouldn't since he was, of course, a slave, but who cared? Eridan certainly seemed way too out of it.<p>

"I don't knoww jack shit about grubs and pregnancy, but I do knoww that one of the grubs are yours. I don't like that, Vvantas."

"And Sollux doesn't like you. We've had that covered for TEN DAMN MONTHS, fuc-" Karkat gasped as he was slammed against the wall, slim fingers around his throat.

"Shut your fucking mouth, slavve." Karkat thudded against the ground as Eridan threw him away, a low groan of pain leaving his parted lips. He started to his feet again, only to be kicked back down and have a booted foot pressed down on his neck. "I don't like scum like you messing around with my wwife, constantly breaking the rules."

Karkat thrashed beneath him, desperate to push him away. The moment his foot was off his neck, he scrambled away from him, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You."


	15. Chapter 15

"Eridan? Eridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?" Sollux cried, wandering around the halls. He was still weak, but him and Karkat had been gone for awhile and he was starting to get worried. The grubs had fallen asleep and he didn't want to be alone.

"You're insane! You are fucking insane!" Karkat? Sollux ducked his head through the doorway as everything went red.

* * *

><p>"Thtay away from me!" He couldn't see. Blood blurred his vision as he stumbled away from his touch. Every time he tried to wipe it away it came back. So red... He stumbled back over the front porch steps, falling on his ass.<p>

"Sol wait!" Eridan looked at him with concern, climbing down the steps. Sollux grabbed a flower pot that was sitting beside the front walk and threw it at him, getting back to his feet. He stumbled back a few more steps, watching him duck before running. His heart beat frantically and adrenaline rushed through his veins. When he stumbled, he was back up in a second, continuing to run. He ignored the concerned voices that called to him until they too were gone. The wall loomed up in front of him and he skidded to a stop, palms slamming against the wood so he wouldn't run face first into it. His breath came in heaving gasps and every muscle in his body trembled. He sunk to the ground, hands sliding down the wood of the wall. His head fell against it and the tears finally fell down his face.

Sobs wracked his aching body, mournful wails punctuating the air. A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned and clung to the person, not even caring who it was. His mother smoothed back his hair, holding him and rocking him gently as he cried. Before the tears could subside, she had lifted him in her arms and started to carry him to their house.

* * *

><p>Sollux sat on the couch, a mug of tea in his hands that had long lost it's warmth. He stared at the floor, completely numb to the world. His mother kneeled on the floor in front of him, rubbing a warm wash cloth over his face to get rid of the streaks of blood. "Honey, tell us what happened."<p>

"...he thot him...right in front of me...everything wath going tho well..." Tears started to slip down his face again, wiped away with gentle hands.

"Shhh. It's alright. Everything's going to be all right. What about the grubs?"

"...one of them ith purple, like Eridan. He get'th to inherit the Amporian thign...one ith the thame yellow ath me...and the other ith red...he thhareth my eyeth and Karkat'th temper...he bit Karkat'th hand when he tried getting him from the doctor." Sollux hiccuped as he started to laugh, still crying as he did. "I don't want them to thtay with him, mom. I don't want to thtay with him anymore."

* * *

><p>"Hi...um...is Sollux here?" Eridan asked quietly, unable to meet Sollux's fathers gaze.<p>

"No. You aren't welcome here, Ampora. Get off my property."

"Please! I just wwant to explain to him!"

"Go away, fithfuck." Sollux growled weakly, looking at him from where he sat on the couch. "If you didn't get the memo, I'm done with you."

"Sol..."

"Go away!"

"Sollux, please!"

"We're over! I don't care about law'th! We're done! I want my grub'th and then I want you out of my damn life!"

"That's wwhat I'm trying to explain!" Eridan snapped, ignoring the way Sollux flinched. "Karkat and the grub is gone..."

* * *

><p>Sollux trembled in the doorway, looking down at his sleeping grubs. Eridan was right...he was...right. Sollux brushed his tears away angrily. He didn't have time to be crying. He had to get to the bottom of this. Starting with Dualscar. "Find me thcar, Eridan."<p>

Eridan looked at Sollux, nodding his head after a second. "Wwhere to?"

"The study."

* * *

><p>Sollux pressed the older Ampora into the floor, face inches away from the bloodstain. "Anthwer me thcar! Where ith Karkat?"<p>

Dualscar grit his teeth together, resisting the urge to throw the other troll against the wall. "I don't knoww. I don't givve a fuck."

"You're lying to me. Tell me the truth!" Sollux was on the verge of snapping. Energy crackled around him and it was only a matter of seconds before the room would become a maelstrom of flying objects.

"...he was leaning against the wwall, using it for support wwith a little bundle in his arms. He kept muttering something and attacked me as soon as I got near him. Ask Alatus for more." Dualscar spat. Sollux's grip on him loosened and he climbed off of him.

* * *

><p>"Karkat hath the grub...he'th not dead." Sollux sat slumped on his and Eridan's bed, letting the news process in his mind. Eridan had a hand on his shoulder, watching him with concern.<p>

"You okay...?" He asked quietly, slowly moving to wrap him in his arms and pull him against his chest. Sollux nodded slowly.

"...do you think he'll come back once the theven yearth are over...will he bring..."

"I don't knoww, Sol...I...I hope he does...for your sake."


	16. Chapter 16

**YO**

**so...its been awhile**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated yet. Stuffs been happening and I havent had the time to write or really do anything**

**I started going back and re-doing the chapters because...reading back I really had no idea where I wanted the story to go. It was spur of the moment random idea and because of that it really didn't make for a very coherent or good story in my opinion.**

**Im hoping to have all the changes done and have a new chapter out before the 4th and I will be replacing this message with the chapter that this is supposed to be because no one likes to see these things in the middle of a story so please be watching for that**

**love y'all tons,**

**~Split**


End file.
